Cellphone
In The Sims 2, the player has a cellphone, which can be used in various ways. The player's sim can use it to read messages the guests send him/her, to phone a friend, hire a maid, and to do a prank call. The player's sim can also change the ringtone of their phone. Calls While playing the game there are many kinds of calls you can receive. Some are mandatory and push the player into progressing the story, some are from hotel guests and yield new goals to complete, some inform the player of events that are happening, and some calls are purely for entertainment value. Antagonists At points in the game where you have a goal awaiting you, you will often be called and forced to pick up by the current antagonist until you tend to them. In some cases, other characters will call you in this fashion as well during certain points in the story to immediately give you a new goal. These sorts of calls usually happen when you are out in Town Square and are not random. Concierge When you leave the game for periods of time greater than a day, the Concierge will typically call you as soon as you start and inform you of things that supposedly happened while you were gone. He will also let you know about if guests checked out in certain moods, if they tipped, and/or asked to say Hello when the player hasn't played the game for that day. If the game isn't started for more than two weeks, the Concierge will chew you out for abandoning the hotel, complaining about money or expressing concern over where you've been. If you don't pay your Bills for long enough, you will also receive calls from him informing you that furniture in your hotel has been repossessed. The Concierge will sometimes call you to inform you that Goons or Aliens are in town and need to be captured or vanquished. If the player has time traveled backward in time by messing with the Nintendo DS's clock setting, the Concierge will call you, freaking out about Emperor Xizzle invading Strangetown. Finally, sometimes he or Honest Jackson will also call you for various holidays. Guests When you have guests staying at your hotel you will receive calls or messages from them. Some of these are to inform you of a goal you need to complete for them, or of events that are taking place. Below is a list of some of the random events that can take place that otherwise have no goals associated with them. * Tumbleweeds have appeared in town. * They have dropped a bag of a specific item in the hotel, which will appear extremely frequently in the Vacuum mini-game for a period of about an hour. * That they're in the mood to party and will tip higher if you go and play a Music Mixer. * That prizes are doubled at the Snake-Eyes Casino when winning at Keelhaulin'. * That the decks are stacked at the Snake-Eyes Casino when playing Keelhaulin'. * That they are checking out early and/or leaving town. * That they have purchased a painting from your Art Gallery. * That they've destroyed something in their hotel room. * That they've set fire to their hotel room. * That they've set fire to the freezer they are trapped in. * That the hotel plumbing has created Ick piles in their hotel room. * That they've swapped the furniture in their room for different colors. See Goals for a list of goals associated with random calls. Category:Other Information Category:Collectibles